


Ice & Wolf

by storywriter_365



Category: Inazuma Eleven, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Ice Wielder Sakuma, Razor and Aether moment, Razor having a big brother, Wolf-Boy Genda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter_365/pseuds/storywriter_365
Summary: Klee and Endou get sick. Aether and Jirou were assigned to bring back wolfhooks, and they meet Razor and his big brother.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Klee/Endou Mamoru, Kong | Aether/Razor (Genshin Impact), Razor/Genda Koujirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ice & Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> Also I rushed on this as I was listening to the Liyue OST. I hope this is a good one because the amount of love you have for these two wolf-boys--

After the whole ordeal with Stormterror, Jean had assigned the traveler and the ice wielder to go to Wolvendum again to get some wolfhooks for Klee. Klee and Endou had fallen sick and it was Lisa who found the remedy to make it: Amber’s least favorite drink, Wolfhook juice.   
  
Aether and Jirou ventured on into Wolvendum as soon as the sun went up. Jirou, who was normally reserved and never went with anyone, was surprised to know that Aether knew his way around the thick trees of the so-called Wolf Forest.   
  
“How come you didn’t bring Paimon?” Jirou suddenly asks, noticing that the flying female wasn’t hovering around him.  
  
Aether signed him, and Jirou nods. "Oh. She needed to stay with them. I guess that means she'll be listening to Endou and Klee's requests every now and then." He added. Aether nods, raising a hand to sign again. "Speaking of requests, how come you requested me of all people to go with you?"   
  
"You're more comfortable to travel with." Aether signed, giving Jirou a small grin.   
  
"Aww, thank you---ACK!"  
  
"Caught, something!"  
  
Jirou was dangling above Aether, who was holding his laughter as two males came to them. One of them was Razor, whom he had heard of from Klee a couple of times. The other one was taller than Razor, had more spikier hair and looked like he could've belonged in Liyue because of his outfit. "Oh. It's just, Aether and friend." Razor sighed.  
  
"So, are you gonna let me down?" Jirou huffed. "I feel the blood rushing to my face."  
  
"I'll go." The taller boy swiftly climbed up the tree, untying the rope. Jirou landed on the ground perfectly, dusting himself off. "Razor, this is Jirou. He's the Knights' Ice Wielder." Aether signed, gesturing to the cyan-haired male. "Who's he?" Aether cocked his head a little, and Razor nods. "This, big brother Koujirou." He says to them.  
  
Koujirou climbed down the tree after a few minutes. "Hello." He waves at them.   
  
Jirou raised an eyebrow. Well, he knew wolves were family---but seeing Razor and Koujirou physically... them being brothers is a pretty hard statement to agree with.  
  
Aether nodded. He then points over at one of the trees. Razor glances at the direction, then looks at Aether. "Wolfhook? What for?"  
  
"Klee and a friend got sick." Jirou answered. "We need Wolfhook juice."  
  
"Bad timing." Razor sighed. "Hilichurls, take them."  
  
"What would the hilichurls want with Wolfhooks?" Aether signed, his face showing visible confusion.  
  
"Bombs. Baam." Koujirou answered, his hands making an exploding gesture. Jirou couldn't help but chuckle at the action.  
  
"Aether, you and me," Razor puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Fight, hilichurls."  
  
"What about us?" Jirou asks them.   
  
"Jirou and big brother, keep guard of other hilichurls." Razor says. "Lots of them come here and steal boars."  
  
Koujirou nods. Jirou sighs. "Be quick, please."  
  
"We'll try." Aether signed.  
  
"Hurry," Razor already grabbed Aether's gloved hand and they ran into the woods. Koujirou heaved a sigh of relief. It was only then Jirou noticed the fluffy wolf ears on his head. "So... you're Razor's big brother." He says. Jirou was never the one to start a conversation, especially with someone he had met just now.  
  
Koujirou nods. "Razor is like family. Me and him found each other yesterday." He says. "I stayed in Liyue, but I want to hunt, so I came here and saw little brother." He adds.  
  
"Favonius Wielder! Prepare for doom!"   
  
A water blast appears from out of nowhere, and Koujirou pushes the ice-wielder away before he could get hit. The one who caused the blast was an Abyss Mage with two Electro Mages at its side. "Attack them, my Mages!" The tiny monster commanded.  
  
Jirou quickly stood up and equipped his bo staff. "I hope you can fight, Koujirou!" He shouts at the wolf-boy before he charged at them with lightning speed. Koujirou was in shock, seeing as the shorter boy and dodged the Electro Mages' attacks as well as the incoming beams from the Abyss Mage.   
  
"Tch, Favonian scum!" This time, the Abyss Mage manages to hit Jirou straight into his eye.   
  
"Ice!" Koujirou growled angrily. A large, black panther appears behind him like a shadow. Jirou managed to take a glance before he groaned in pain, holding his left eye.   
  
Before falling unconscious, Jirou managed to use an ice spell on the Electro Mages, giving Koujirou the advantage to attack.

* * *

Klee was looking at Jirou worriedly. His left eye was half-frozen as Endou was trying to heal him up all the strength he had. The amount of shock that they had when Aether and the two Lupicals appeared with Jirou almost being frozen to death.  
  
"That Abyss Mage was dirty." Aether signed.  
  
"He lucky. He wasn't gobbled." Koujirou muttered.  
  
"Big brother, don't. We get meat later." Razor reassured.  
  
Endou groaned, stopping the healing process. Luckily, the ice from Jirou's eye had already melted. Klee gently shook the male's arm. "Jirou? Are you OK?" She asks.  
  
Jirou stirred a bit, slowly opening his eyes. Klee backed away a little. Jirou looks at her, worried. "Hey, shouldn't I be asking you of you're---Huh?!"  
  
Much to everyone's shock, Koujirou had held the ice-wielder's hands. "Eye color, changed. You're left eye, blue." He says.   
  
"What?" Jirou asks in a panic. "My eye---you can't be serious, can you?" He looks at the other four.   
  
Razor pulled out a small mirror and Jirou quickly took it from his hands. To his horror, his left eye was indeed blue. "N-No... M-My visions..."   
  
"Hey! It OK!" Koujirou reassured. "You look unique! Powerful, and uh...Pretty!" He blurted out, his own face going a bright red.  
  
"...p-pretty?!" Jirou's face flushed. "J-Just so you know, I am a male!"  
  
"I-I know! There are pretty males! Little brother always calls Aether pretty in his sleep!" Koujirou defended.  
  
Klee just giggled and Endou just stared at them, clueless. Razor was letting out incoherent noises as he covered his face. Aether just looked at the ground out of embarrassment.  
  
Jirou sighed. "You're too blunt."  
  
"I'm not object but I can be direct." Koujirou says.  
  
"Aww, you two are getting along." Klee says happily. "Thank you for the wolfhook juice, Koujirou!"  
  
Ever since that day, Jirou and Koujirou never separated. Sure, there were times when Jirou would constantly worry about Koujirou's well-being whenever they would travel, but the happy moments they have together made the trips all worth-while.


End file.
